Come Up To Me
by castleof.stina
Summary: I, Hermione Granger, always am top of the class. Unfortunately, why did i fall for the one I can't really be with? It didn't just start now either." ONE SHOT!


Potions. Boring. Yet another day. Snape is out of his mind.

But there's a perk in this class.

Yepp. Pop the p. And he's all the way across the classroom. But he won't look twice. Why? Because he's self-centered and obnoxious and arrogant and cocky and ...

He's fine.

But out of bounds. Because? Because he's a bloody Slytherin and I'm in stinking Gryffindor. If I'd been placed in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, it would have been fine.

But no. Our two Houses have to be enemies. Of all the luck in this world; I get all this terrible luck.

_Greeeeeeeeeat__._

Oops! Dropped the vial on Harry's foot.

Harry. His greatest enemy.  
And I'm Harry's best friend.

_Greeeeeeeeeat__._

But he did stop teasing us, but if he was angered, it's like a freaking time bomb!

It's still ticking.

"Hermione?"  
Oh! I can't be caught staring at him.  
"What is it, Harry?"  
"You're zoning out again."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
He scrutinized me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"There you go again."  
"Sorry."

He looked at me closer, but noticing nothing out of place, looked away again. I so have to get the hang of looking like I'm not staring at anything, or should I say _anyone_, in particular. And also,

Hermione Granger, never zones out during a lesson. She's just naturally smart.

I busied myself with the potion. I had taken the liberty to practice this potion in the dorm, so I already knew it would work.

There was nothing else to do.

Well, all right. I could look at him all day, but that would probably gross him out. I can just hear his voice talking back to me.  
"Granger! Why the hell are you looking at me?"

Odd. Sounds oddly realistic. I must be paying too much attention to his voice, if I'm even hearing it everywhere.  
"Granger! Stop staring at me like that!"  
What the ...

Getting back into focus, I could see people just staring at me now, wondering if I had gone crazy. Or deaf. He'd probably been screaming my name a ton of times already.

_Greeeeeeeeat__._

I looked up and could see light gray-blue eyes boring into mine.

Oops. It had been real all right.

"Must you shout in my face, Malfoy!?" I shouted.  
Pssssh. I tend to put on a facade when I talk to him.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"You heard me, ferret!"  
"WHAT?!" He was very nearly spitting in my face.

Abssolutely revolting ... if he weren't so handsome.

Ever since forever he was good-looking, but his ego was the freaking size of Russia!

First year- He slicked his hair back, slightly attractive.

Second year- I freaking turned into a cat! It was horrible! Didn't want him to see me like that. But of course, all of himself was as good-looking as ever.

Third year- HAHA! I punched him in the face. But he got slashed by Buckbeak. I couldn't help yelling at Hagrid to take him to the Hospital Wing. Of course, everyone knows that I, Hermione Granger, am worried about _everybody's _welfare. It wasn't weird that I was worried.

Fourth year- He changed. He got taller and definitely more muscular. Like he had been working out or something of that sort. Much more handsome too. Not that I would admit that out loud.

Fifth year- He was absolutely loathsome! We spent so much time preparing for the D.A. and he came and ruined it near the end.

Sixth year- I don't think I really ever saw him. He was there, but then he was gone.

And now, our seventh year. Of course he looked slightly anxious all the time, but he didn't lose any of his good looks at all.  
I wouldn't have anything in our way, but whatever.

"Earth to 'Mione." Ron was looking at me with wide eyes.  
"I can't believe you just told off Malfoy."

Well, I didn't mean it you know. Okay, maybe a little.  
I have my personal bubble you know. Seriously.  
I looked over at him and he looked, still fuming.  
After about five seconds he looked up and glared at me.

I think I made a mistake in smiling. A teeny weeny bit.  
I didn't mean to, it just sorta ... came.  
Stupid heart.  
_Greeeeeeeat_. Now what do I do?

I could just feel the confusion radiating off of him.

The lesson continued and I could feel him glancing at me from time to time.

"All right, class. Time's up." Snape's voice boomed over everyone and seemed to echo off the walls. "Pour your potions in your vials and place it at the head of the table. Dismissed!"  
Snape seemed in a bad mood.

Must not cross him today.  
Too Late.

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for provoking fellow student, Mr. Malfoy."

You know I really would have gone up to him and hit him with a powerful spell, but I usually ooze calmness, so it won over. I shrugged.

_Greeeeeeeeeeat_.

This sucks. Stupid, good-looking, egotistical ferret!

I packed up my stuff and placed the vial on the table.  
A hand helped me with my heavy books.  
I looked up slowly.  
"You know, people shouldn't study this much. It affects the heart too much. Too much overuse of brain and what not."

"Oh. Like you even have a heart. Last time I checked, a ferret's heart isn't really human."  
He put on a false shocked face.  
"I'm hurt, Granger."  
I was pretty tired out by now.  
"Yeah, well, shut up, Malfoy."  
"Why don't you?"  
"No. I didn't do anything. You!"  
"Stop yelling!"  
"Not unless you apologize!"  
"I will NOT apologize!"  
"Then, get!"  
"I won't listen to you!"  
"Then, get away! You aren't entitled to listen to me ramble!"

He was speechless, but because obviously, I was right. I am _always_ right.  
That cheered me up slightly.  
Next thing I saw came in slow motion.

He tilted his head while looking at me oddly. He inched closer and closer and closer.

Then, his soft lips pressed against mine. I felt him smile. Or maybe it was that god-awful, sexy smirk of his.

He kissed me on the lips fully. A soft, quick, careful kiss that - unfortunately – left me wanting more.

"Malfoy?"  
"Huh?"

"Next time ... "

He waited on silently. A guarded look crossed over his eyes.

"Just come up to me."


End file.
